


Letter to our Daughter

by Merfilly



Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Kingdom Come's big fight, Olivia goes to clean things out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to our Daughter

Olivia still hadn't been able to bring herself to clear out her parents things. Batman had offered his help. Others, closer to her age had also offered.

Too much her parents' child, Olivia Queen refused, and was finally standing in the place that had been home for most of her life. She had been raised by a laid back father and a mother who had bit her lip more times than not to keep from arguing with a daughter as headstrong as she had been. She remembered happiness here, and to pack things away, to decide what was kept and what was thrown out was a daunting task.

She looked around the small home one more time, filtering out the data feed of her cybernetics, and just looked. Her good eye saw the flutter of a piece of paper in the draft of the air conditioner, and she moved to see what it was. Her mother always kept things so neat and tidy, so it was out of place.

She found a piece of paper that had been folded in half, and let to unfold, causing it to stand up a little on the table it had been placed on. She glanced at it and saw quite clearly that it began 'Dear Olivia'. She could hardly keep her hand steady as she picked it up to read.

_Dear Olivia,_

_If you've found this, I didn't make it back, and neither did your father. I hope you won't find me selfish to say that I am relieved we left the world together. Your father would never have coped with losing me again, especially not to death._

_I hear it in your voice. Again? Well, that is all in the book in my desk drawer, baby bird. Your father and I had a rocky road to travel. One thing that was always true is how much we loved each other, though. Loving you became the cement on our relationship, some said, because we settled then._

_I'm proud of you. So is Ollie. I don't know if I ever told you enough, how proud of you I am, or how much I love you. I was so afraid of becoming my mother all over again, that I often held back things I was going to say, for fear of how you'd take them._

_B says we raised you well. He thinks well of you too, for all you're a part of the next generation. He can be a cranky son of a bitch, though. Just keep reminding him, baby bird, that we didn't do too bad, despite it all._

_The only thing left to say is this...fly as straight as an arrow, my daughter, and know we're watching over you._

_Love,  
Mama Bird_

It took the first tear making her cheek itch for Olivia to realize she was crying. When she reached up and rubbed at her face, she also looked upward.

"I know, mama. I'll keep you proud."


End file.
